Cheering Up
by kaymarfar
Summary: Someone sent me a request for a Jily snowball fight drabble so I wrote one. Lily is having a terrible day then James drags her into a snowball fight. Fluff


Snowball Fight-10/22/13

**Anonymous → Jily snowball fight**

Lily was walking back from Herbology on January 30th, 1978 in a rather bad mood.

It's not that she hated Herbology, she was just bad at it. She tried so desperately to succeed and the young Professor Sprout saw it but that didn't make her any better at the subject. She enjoyed Herbology when she actually understood it but that was very rare. But today was an extra bad day.

Not only did no one wish her a happy birthday but while she was walking back to put her potted plant on the back table, one of the Ravenclaw boys turned around just as she yelled a retort to Marlene over her shoulder which caused her to bump into him drop her pot. In the same instant he tripped over his own two feet and fell backwards on the table, which caused it to collapse and made everyone else's pots shatter as well. Then the Ravenclaw bloke had the audacity to blame her for the whole thing in front of everyone. If it weren't for the fact that she was Head Girl she would have screamed her head off. Sure, she should have been paying more attention but he didn't have to be so melodramatic and make the table collapse. Needless to say, the whole class was mad at her.

Lily was contemplating her awful day when she heard James call her name frantically from behind her. She stopped and turned around curiously when all of a sudden a snowball whizzed past her face all the while James grabbed her arm and dove behind the nearest bush, putting his back toward it.

"James! What in the bloody hell is going on?!"

"We're under attack! Get down!" He said yanking her down with him. "The boys decided to gang up on me because I wasn't quite in the mood for a snowball fight right now."

"Since when don't you want to have a snowball fight? Just last week it was flurrying and you were ready for battle."

"I just didn't feel like it this time and now they've ganged up on me!"

"And why am I involved in this then?!"

"I needed backup," he said sheepishly.

She groaned. " I am having the worst day already and I don't need you and you shenanigans making it any worse!"

He cocked an eyebrow. "Shenanigans?"

"Not the point I'm trying to make!"

There was a pause before James finally said, "I'm sorry that you're having such a rotten birthday."

She turned and looked at him stunned. "You know it's my birthday?"

He rolled his eyes. "I reckon I know one of my mates birthday!"

"Yeah, it had nothing to do with the fact that he's been in love with you since first year," Sirius said from behind them, tossing a snowball nonchalantly in his hand.

Lily hand flew to her heart. "Bloody hell Sirius you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"'Nearly?' Let's see how your heart is NOW!"

Just then Remus and Peter popped up and started pelting them with snowballs along with Sirius.

"RETREAT! RETREAT!" James yelled as he grabbed Lily's arm and they ran behind a nearby tree.

The snowballs kept coming but not nearly as much were hitting them. "Well now what?" Lily asked James as was pulling his wand out

"We cheat," he said grinning mischievously.

"What? How?"

"Just watch and learn from the master,"

Lily snorted and saw James cast a charm that made a massive snowball castle fort in front of them that protected them from all sides.

"Wha-How on Earth did you do that?"

"I told you to watch and learn, didn't you take notes Ms. Head Girl?"

"Ha-ha, very funny. Seriously though, how did you do that?"

He shrugged, "I picked it up from my Dad when I was younger."

She looked at him incredulously. "That's really impressive."

He shrugged again. "Come on, we have to start making snowballs to fight back."

"Can't I just be a damsel in distress this time?"

"Oh no! I'm going to make your day better with a snowball fight and you're going to like it!"

She narrowed her eyes. "You planned this all didn't you?"

"What?! No! That's crazy!"

She put her hands on her hips.

"Not the point!"

She threw up her arms in frustration and said, "I just wanted to go back to my room and sleep the rest of this horrible day away and I don't want you ruining it!"

"After Herbology I don't think I your day could get any worse."

She clenched her fists and glared at him.

James sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I just wanted to cheer you up. I know no one wished you a happy birthday but that's because I told them not."

"Well why in the bloody hell would you do that?!"

"I planned a surprise party for you tonight."

She looked at him, shocked. "Why?"

"So you could have a great birthday obviously."

"Oh."

"Now are we going to talk or are we going to actually fight back?"

She smiled widely for the first time all day. "I say that we fight back."

"I thought you wanted to be the damsel this time?"

"I seem to have changed my mind," she said making a snowball.

He placed a hand on the snowball she was making and started to push down.

"What are you doing that for?" she asked.

"There is a much more efficient way to make snowballs that don't make your bare hands freeze."

"How?" she asked curiously.

"Take notes this time Evans," he said cheekily.

He cast a spell that made a mountain of at least fifty snowballs appear in a neat pyramid in front of her.

"Dad teach you that too?"

"No, my Mum did. Ready to fight back?" He asked picking up two snowballs and handing her one.

Lily took the snowball and grinned. "Ready as I'll ever be and James?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for cheering me up, I really needed it."

"No problem. Next time I plan on throwing you a surprise party, I won't since it makes you this miserable," he said laughing.

"Oi, shove it Potter!" she said throwing her snowball at his face.

"No fair! I thought you were on my team!"

"Not anymore, you're all on your own again! Good luck Potter!" She said over her shoulder, running toward the castle.

"Oi! Where are you going?" He yelled back.

"To get ready for my surprise party!" she said laughing. "See you later Potter!"

James laughed to himself and enjoyed what just happened for a brief moment before the rest of the Marauders stormed the castle and pelted him with snowballs again.


End file.
